Can't Keep on Loving You from a Distance
by Singer of Water
Summary: Moments through George and Leila's time together. George/OC


_**How do I get close when she looks like an angel? A moment of her time just seems impossible for me. It's hard to find the words to get to know this stranger. I'm scared of what she'll say if what I say sounds incomplete.**_

George walked through the library until he spotted table with books stack high surround a blonde haired girl. He smiled.

_That's got to be her._

He walked over to the table and peered around the stacks of books. There was Leila, scribbling away on a piece of parchment, a book propped open against a pile of two other books in front of her. Her face was scrunched up in one of her may think faces as she concentrated on her work. George took a step forward, only to hit his elbow on one of the stacks. They toppled down as he frantically tried to stop them. The stack fell over on top of the other stack and that stack fell on the other stack and so on until all the books were all over the table and floor. Leila's head snapped up to see George on the ground holding a book in each hand and books all over him.

"G-George, are you okay?" Leila asked quickly as she knelt to the floor.

"Y-yeah," he said as he stood up, books falling off of him as he did so. His face was burning up.

"Are…are you sure?" she asked, helping him to one of the chairs at the table.

_Come on, just ask her. _he thought.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Hey, Leila, can I ask you something?"

"Oh um…sorry, George…I can't talk ri-right now. I'm supposed to um meet Cedric here to study and he hasn't show up yet," Leila said, her cheeks turning pink like they always did, an apologetic look on her face. "M-maybe later?"

"Right…" George said.

_**And it feels like we belong together. Can someone tell me where do I start? 'Cause I can't keep on feeling the way I do. I can't keep on hiding my heart from you. I gotta say something before someone else comes through. I can't keep on loving you from a distance. **_

"If you like her, George, then go tell her. What's the worst that can happen?" Fred said as the two sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Drake comes along and takes her away," George growled.

"Oh, right. Well, all I have to say to you is just try. That's all I've got. Sorry," his twin said, looking at him apologetically.

"Fine," he said just as Thorn walked into the room. "Oi! Thorn, do you know where Leila is?"

"Yeah, she's in the library," Thorn said, smiling as she took a seat next to Fred.

"Thanks," George said, walking through the entrance.

He reached the library within minutes and when he spotted Leila sitting by herself reading one of her muggle fairy tale books. He let out a sigh of relief.

_Now's my chance. _

He saw her look up and wave in his direction. Her smile made his heart leap, but sink when he saw Drake walk over to her. George watched as the two laughed together before finally leaving.

_**She's always on my mind. There's no room left for thinking. I'm tired of waiting, slowly fading, it needs to happen now. Because I'm running out of time. And I feel this ship is sinking. The doors are closing, I am frozen, I need her around. **_

George ran through the halls trying to find the golden haired Hufflepuff. He had to find her before she reached the Hufflepuff common room or else he was doomed. There would be no way he could figure out the password to get in. Then he spotted her just about to walk up to the stack of barrels.

"Leila!" he shouted.

She turned around with a puzzled look, but then her face brightened when she saw him. "George," Leila said, hugging him when he got to her. "Did you want something?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face as she stared up at her boyfriend.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Three Broomsticks with me when we go on the Hogsmeade trip."

Leila giggled, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. "Okay."

"I uh mean just you and me, no Fred or Thorn this time," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Y-yeah," she said with a smile.

"Great!" he said, kissing her on the cheek.

_**Can someone tell me where do I start? 'Cause I can't keep on feeling the way I do. And I can't keep on hiding my heart from you. I gotta say something before someone else comes through. I can't keep on loving you from a distance. **_

His heart was pounding fast. He was scared out of his mind. So many questions were running through his mind.

_What if I look like an idiot?_

He entered the apartment to find her sitting on the couch, a book in her hands.

"Hey, Leila?"

_**From a distance. **_

"Yes, George?" she replied, a small smile on her lips.

He swallowed. "Want to go somewhere? I was thinking maybe the beach for the day."

"That sounds nice."

_**I can't hide. I can't keep on feeling the way I do. I can't keep on hiding my heart from you. I gotta say something before someone else comes through. 'Cause I can't keep on loving you. I can't keep on**_

They walked the beach hand in hand as the sun set over the ocean.

"It's so peaceful," Leila sighed.

"Yeah," George said. "Leila?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

George turned around, facing her, and took her hands in his. "Leila, I've known you since our first year and we've been together for years now. You're beautiful, smart, and strong. Just a brilliant person. I don't know what my life would be like if I never met you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." George pulled out a box from his pocket and got on his knee. "Leila Monroe, will you marry me?"

_**From a distance. **_

**So I've had this oneshot written out for two years now and I've never bothered to post it. I don't know why. Probably because I was planning on posting it a lot later after I got further in A Thorn in My Side, but I'm not sure when I'll get back to that story. **

**The song used for this is Can't Keep on Loving You (From a Distance) by Elliot Yamin. Yeah it's the same as the title of the story haha.**

**I hope you liked this.**


End file.
